


Break My Heart and Bite it Again.

by Help_1m_dreaming



Series: Weeping Wounds [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Crying, Dogs, Eating Disorders, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Sad Ethan Nestor, Suicidal Thoughts, Video, Why Did I Write This?, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Help_1m_dreaming/pseuds/Help_1m_dreaming
Summary: The video was on trending for at least a week ”I was in a poly relationship with cannibals double my age for five years”.The video started with Ethan on his couch.  His eyes were red from crying, dark bags hung right under his eyes, and cheeks sunken in from the lack of actual food he had eaten throughout the weeks. It was sad to see how he drowned in the fabric of his sweatshirt, not in the cute way in the past but in the worrying way with bones peeking out.  Angry red lines ran down his neck from when his fingernails angrily caught on his skin.Or an AU where Ethan was in a relationship with Hannibal and Will. Pictures of them come out and people start to cause Ethan of cannibalism and murder. It’s kinda angsty
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Ethan Nestor, Will Graham/Ethan Nestor, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lector/Ethan Nestor
Series: Weeping Wounds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Break My Heart and Bite it Again.

Ethan meant to keep his past relationship with them secret from the internet but the universe really loved to fuck him raw over the kitchen counter. It recently came out that Dr. Hannibal Lecter and his partner, ex-FBI Will Graham were on the run from the FBI; They were wanted for murder and cannibalism as a nice cherry on top. They speculated that Hannibal killed at least 89 people and Will 17. Soon their faces were on the news and newspapers asking if anyone had seen them and to report them as soon as possible. The first time he had seen them on the news Ethan completely shut down. He backed himself into a corner as if the walls were closing in on him, static yelling in his ears and a wave of emotions and thoughts overwhelmed him. 

Ethan stopped eating, feeding his irrational fear of accidently eating another person. He knew there was a very slim chance that that would happen but there was still a chance. Ethan announced that he was taking a break from YouTube and Twitch so people wouldn't worry too much. As people learned about Will and Hannibal some dug into their past and found many pictures of Ethan with the two killers doing normal things like Ethan sleeping and hugging one of them like a koala or one of them carrying Ethan. Generally cute pictures if you didn't acknowledge the fact that two of the three were cannibals who were currently on the run from the FBI. It didn't take long for people to accuse Ethan of being a killer or a cannibal. The FBI brought him in for questioning and luckily they concluded he wasn't apart of the crimes committed. Friends texted Ethan about it and but he didn't respond. Keep in mind that this all happened in a span of three weeks. Eventually Ethan had to make a video addressing the situation. When he first saw himself in the camera it was surprising but he just tried to ignore it for now. 

The video was number one on trending for a week; it was called ”I was in a poly relationship with cannibals for five years”. The video started with Ethan on his couch. His eyes were red from crying, dark bags hung right under his eyes, and cheeks sunken in from the lack of actual food he had eaten throughout the weeks. It was sad to see how he drowned in the fabric of his sweatshirt, not in the cute way in the past but in the worrying way with bones peeking out. Angry red lines ran down his neck from when his fingernails angrily caught on his skin.

”hey guys” his voice was frail and weak.   
  


“Yes I was in a poly relationship with two cannibals double/ triple my age for five years. and also i am just going to say this right now no, I am not a cannibal or a killer.” He let out a forced breathy chuckle as his hands came up to drag down his face.   
  


“I can’t believe I’m fucking saying this” 

“recently two men known as Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Will graham have been on the run from the FBI. I'm sure you’ve seen the news. Also recently a bunch of pictures came out of me and these two men and a lot of people were accusing me of cannibalism and murder. I promise to you that if I knew what they were doing I would’ve never participated and I would do everything in my power to stop them.” His voice dipped as tears started to fill his eyes. He cut out the parts where the tears fell from the video.   
  


“ I met Hannibal first, I was his patient and I was around 15 I think? He was my therapist for a year or two before I stopped and then we kept in touch. It’s only when my parents passed, I got emancipated and that’s the same time I started my YouTube channel for money. I also reached out for his help and he let me live with him. While living with him he introduced me to Will who also moved in since the two were dating.” Ethan's hands shook while he fiddled with something in his palm.   
  


“A month after I turned 18 we all developed feelings so they proposed a poly relationship. Everything for me was fine for the next 5 years before I decided to leave the relationship. This was when Mark first invited me to move to LA and help him out. Hannibal and Will didn’t want me to move. They were always protective but they became a little too protective and jealous of the time I was spending with Mark and on YouTube. They were also keeping a big secret from me so I decided to end the relationship and move to LA.” Ethan paused getting lost in his thoughts as he stared at the the item as twirled in his palm.   
  


“Um well I moved here and I tried to continue being friends with them but they were trying to convince me to come back. Eventually I just started to ignore their texts and cut all ties. They would send me letters but I’d never respond. I tried dating again i don’t know how but somehow Hannibal had scared them off so I just focused on work.” The last part came out as a whimper, his hands ran through his soft blue hair as more tears made their way down his pale skin.   
  


“When I was with them I had a lot of mental problems like with food and other things so they would take care of me because i wouldn't. Hannibal cooked a lot and h-he had a lot of guests over." Ethan let out a sob, as he hid his face in his hands. 

"They had tried to force me into eating meat because at the time i didn't due to-" His voice trailed off.

"I’m so fucking scared and tired. I’m so angry and scared and sad right now” his voice raised as tears started to run down his milky skin.   
  


“I-i’m not angry at anyone in particular, I’m angry at myself, because I feel like if I pushed a little harder I could’ve found out about this and they’d be in jail and nobody would be dead. I’m angry that I loved these monsters for so long, I’m so fucking angry that I know these people as people I could trust” at this point Spencer came to lick the angry tears off of Ethan's face. As if snapped out of his rant he began to pet Spencer.   
  


“Anyways I’ll be taking a break from everything so don’t be worried I just need more time to process everything sorry you guys.” The video ended with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all I know this is kinda but I saw a fic of Ethan Hannibal and will and I loved it so much and was so sad that I couldn’t find any others. I might do other onshots of the past and future so except more hopefully. But thank you for reading! I encourage you to write something like this and comment on this so I can read yours!!!


End file.
